phantomiscoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fedora
Fedoras (also known as ゲイ帽子) are the most top-tier form of hats known to man. In this modern day and age, the true meaning of class and euphoria has fallen short, though both essences live on through these hats. Only the classiest of men are fit to wear these hat, and very few meet the criteria. If the top of your head is dawned on by a fedora, consider yourself a god (though if you're already wearing one, you'd know better than that.). Powers On the contrary, fedoras do in fact hold certain powers. The powers they hold vary between size, shape, color, lace, and design. However, ALL fedoras (with very few exceptions) contain the following powers: *User achieves instant and everlasting euphoria. *User being unable to be "seduced" or blinded by love. *User looking cool. *User instantly becomes classy. *User instantly realizes atheism is the only way to go. Variations The Pink Pursuer This bad baby will get you places. Notice its totally hip pink plaid design. Now, how could it possibly be manly if its pink or apparently girly? Because that's the point. With this, you can gain the power of being able to show you're not afraid to have interests outside of your gender, among these other following powers: *Change genders at will. *Shat out deadly rainbows. *User's beard becomes more feminine. *User's dick becomes more feminine (if it can shrink down any smaller). *User will realize school girl animes are the highest form of entertainment, especially when they almost cross the line between actual anime and hentai. Fedora: Red and Blue Version Two very popular fedoras released and developed by Fedora Freak. They're very similar, with small differences that will only seem trivial at first. Both of these fedoras, however, are highly desired by anyone who is a follower of Fedorism. This is because they both contain the utmost greatest power of them all; the ability for the user to go about catching all the ladies he wants, all 151 variations of them. Upon catching, they can nickname and spend as much time as they want with these women. Now where the slight differences come in. You'll need both to get all 151 women, as they both contain the abilities to catch exclusive women. What else is bad? You'll also have a rival who will try to best you with the ladies, and the general conensus says he's over all a much cooler guy. Do you think you have what it takes to beat your rival? SATIRE ENDS HERE Fedoras For Girls??? Taking a moment to step out of this article's sarcastic satire, and looking up some things on Google images, you may realize that the ladies actually do in fact seem to have an interest in these odd hats. And. They. Look. Great. Fedora Girl 1.jpg|I can dig it Fedora Girl 2.jpg|Whoa baby Fedora Girl 3.jpg|Wish my girlfriend looked like this Fedora Girl 4.jpg|An overdone theme, but still better than the typical neckbeards who wear them Fedora Girl 7.jpg|Changed my mind. Wished my girlfriend looked like THIS Fedora Girl 5.jpg|I change my mind again. Fedora Girl 6.jpg|Still more attractive than the neckbeards GOOD LUCKING FEDORA GUYS? Believe it or not, they exist, but there are very few of them. Probably about 10 in total, counting guys from movies and the pre-2000s and such. Fedora Guy 1.jpg|For starters... Category:Items Category:Euphoria Category:Fedora